This invention relates to a device for the fastening of a motor vehicle window, especially a windshield or a rear window, at a stationary body frame, whereby the fixing of the window is accomplished by means of adjustable holding elements that preferably affect the lower edge of the window.
DE-AS No. 1 259 079 describes a holding element for a glass pane which consists of a pressure rail and an eccentric control element. The direction of the effect of the control element in this arrangement extends vertically to the plane of the window.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,571 shows control elements at one holding element that act in the plane of a glass pane.
Both above-mentioned designs are intended for windows in buildings.
For the panes of vehicle windows, E-PA No. 0 109 621 shows arranging of holding elements which affect the lower edge of the window, thereby adjusting the window. These holding elements are formed by rotatable and fixable eccentrics on which the lower edge of the window rests directly, the area of the eccentric interacting with the edge of the pane having the shape of a cam. The disadvantage of this construction is that for possible intermediate positions, the window rests on the cam in a punctiform manner which, especially during the driving operation, may result in high stress leading to the breakage of the window. In addition, a special tool is required for the adjustment. Also, the mounting of the eccentric is difficult for one person to carry out because the eccentric, on the one side, must be held in an adjusted position by means of the special tool and, on the other side, a pin must be driven in for fixing the position of the eccentric.
It is an objective of the invention to improve a holding element for a window fastening such that it can be mounted simply and supports the window in all possible installing conditions securely.
The above and other objects of the invention are attained by a device that supports and positions the window to be fixed to the body frame. In a preferred embodiment of the device, a holding element is comprised of a holding plate and a supporting element. The holding plate is firmly connected to the body frame of the motor vehicle. The supporting element, which supports the lower edge of the window, is adjustable in relation to the holding plate by means of a control element. The control element is interposed between the supporting element and the holding plate. Adjusting the supporting element with the control element positions the window to be fixed to the body frame.
An alternative embodiment of the device is contemplated in which a screw is substituted as the control element for the eccentric control element of the first embodiment.
The main advantages achieved by means of the two preferred embodiments of the invention are that the window glass in all positions rests on the supporting element over a relatively large area; the holding element can be operated easily; and the control element can be operated by means of a simple standard tool.
The spring provided in the supporting element secures the control element against an axial shifting and also holds it in its adjusted position, such that a self-acting shifting under the force of the windshield, for example, is prevented.
The holding plate and the supporting elements are simple parts that are easy to manufacture and interact well with one another because of their engaging design.
For the fastening of the holding plate, bearing shafts equipped with heads project through openings of the body frame and can be fixed easily by means of simple spring clips. Because of the movable bearing of the supporting element at the holding plate, the supporting element continuously adjusts itself into the correct position with respect to the edge of the window glass so that a relatively large contact surface area of the window glass always rests against the body frame which avoids breakage of the window during the driving operation.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.